


Keep on Lovin' Me

by TrickWithATwist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: A mixture of Lucius and Raven's different endings, Fluff, M/M, Orphans, Post FE7 Canon but Pre FE6 Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickWithATwist/pseuds/TrickWithATwist
Summary: A fic that takes place around ten years after the event of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword and ten years before The Binding Blade; set at Lucius's orphanage in Araphen after following a mixture of his and Raven's different endings. Made as a birthday gift for my amazing daughter Amelia, who doesn't have an AO3 account, but does have a twitter @RottyDjeets .





	Keep on Lovin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/3SiUv5vf79EuP0VjIZJ9A2?si=l7MJcKARRYCs8syxB6Vlow

“Father?”

One of the orphans tugged at the lengthy sleeves of Lucius as he was mending a tear in the shirt of another. The tired monk turned his head softly behind him to look at the child calling for his attention. He was one of the newer arrivals to his small orphanage, who couldn’t be any older than five years old. He had bright blue eyes, filled with this kindness that Lucius could sense from the moment he and his brother had arrived on his doorstep.

“Is there something you need, Lugh?”

“Oh, well...I don’t need it, so I can wait Father!”

“It’s okay child; please, tell me.”

“...okay.”

The child inhaled deeply.

“I’m...really hungry, Father.”

Lucius sighed.

“Do not worry child; you will be able to eat soon, I promise.”

Lugh’s face lit up with a full toothed grin.

“Thank you Father!”

Lucius smiled softly back at the boy before turning back to mending the younger child’s shirt in front of him, hearing the soft thud of his boots against the orphanage’s floor as he ran off, likely to talk to his brother.

Today was finally the day. Lord Raymond would finally be visiting again. It...had felt like far too long since the two had last seen each other. Lord Raymond was often out for long periods of time, doing mercenary work to provide for this orphanage while Lucius handled raising the children; times were tough in Araphen, and most did not have the gold to spare to donate out of charity, and those that did had no intention of giving it up for any reason. 

Lucius wished they were more affluent, of course he did, but they were getting by still. His life was still fulfilling and the monk felt as though he was helping in his own way. Besides, how much could he truly complain about when he was married to the love of his life and helping out the most unfortunate members of society, the poor children who, like him, had no parents to raise them?

Lucius patted the child on the shoulder as he finished sewing the cut in his shirt back together. The child let out a quiet thank you as he hopped off the stool and ran off somewhere in the orphanage; he was one of the younger children currently under their care, no more than three, but he was a sweet child…

A knock on the door caught Lucius’s attention as it sounded throughout the orphanage. He could hear the audible silence fill the orphanage as the orphans quickly ran to the door, to see who was arriving. Lucius braced himself with one arm on the stool as he stood up off of his knee. Lugh had been the first to reach the door, and pulled it open, revealing

“Father!”

“Lord Raymond…”

There he stood in the doorway, his Lord Raymond...He had grown taller in the years following their service under Lord Eliwood as members of his force against Nergal and the Black Fang, and he was much calmer than he was back then as well, having finally come to terms with the death of his parents.

His liege bent down and pulled Lugh and another one of the children into an embrace, a soft smile on his face. Lucius had come to love that expression of his face so much, especially after years of seeing all of the pained expression he used to wear so often.

Lucius finally began to make his way over to his lover, and he noticed that one of the orphans was keeping his distance from Raymond, staying just out of his reach as he simply looked on. His name was Chad, a child that had come under his care just a short time before Lugh and Raigh had. The Monk gently put his right hand against the back of the child’s head, rubbing his hand through his hair gently, looking down at him with a smile. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he walked up to Lord Raymond and hugged him. Raymond grinned at him too before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as the four of them embraced. Moments like these, when Lord Raymond came home and he and the orphans under their care just hugged like this...they had come to mean the world to Lucius.

The mercenary gave Lugh a kiss on his forehead and ruffled Chad’s hair before standing back up and walking over to Lucius as the children slowly left the front entrance and went back to whatever they were doing before. The two just smiled at each other before they hugged, Lucius burying his face into Raymond’s shoulder as they both just stood there, enjoying the comfort of each other for the first time in what must have been weeks. Neither talked for a few minutes, but eventually, Lucius spoke.

“I...missed you so much, Lord Raymond.”

Raymond didn’t respond verbally, instead just squeezing Lucius tighter, a gesture the monk was perfectly fine with. A few minutes later, they finally broke apart and Lucius led the mercenary by the hand down the hallway of the orphanage to the kitchen so they could talk alone for a bit. Raven spoke first this time.

“So, how are the children?”

“They’ve all been lovely as always, just a few cuts and bruises here and there.”

“Is that so? Glad to hear then…”

Raven sighed.

“I...assume the job didn’t go very well, Lord Raymond?”

The mercenary’s eyes drifted to look at the panelling of the kitchen tiles.

“Got paid for it at least; could have been worse.”

“I’m...sorry you have to keep doing work like this.”

“It keeps you safe and keeps this orphanage running; I have no problem doing it.”

Lucius sighed.

“I...suppose.”

The pair drifted off into silence for a bit. The monk racked his brain, searching for something to say now to break it; Lord Raymond had only been home for a short time and he wanted to enjoy the short time they had together as much as he could.

“Do you remember Chad?”

Raven’s eyes widened a bit, clearly not expecting Lucius to speak up again so suddenly.

“He’s the dirty blonde boy that hugged me when I returned, right?”

“Yes; recently I saw him sitting in a corner by himself with a pencil, drawing. I walked over and asked him if I could take a look at what he was drawing and it was beautiful. I do not draw myself, but I think with practice he has a lot of potential…”

Lucius’s words trailed off before he suddenly spoke up once more.

“Ah, I almost forgot the best part; his face lit up after I told him that I thought his drawing looked good and that he could be an artist when he’s older.”

“Do you still have his drawing somewhere?”

“Ah, yes; I put it in our nightstand drawer after I asked him if I could keep it.”

“I’ll take a look to-”

Their conversation was cut short by a quiet knock at the door to the kitchen. Lucius and Raven shared a look before Lucius spoke.

“Come in child!”

The door opened, but no child stepped their way through, instead a small set of blue eyes peaked around the door to look in at them both.

“Pardon me, Father, but…are we going to eat soon? I, I am really starting to get hungry…”

Lucius opened his mouth to speak before Raymond spoke first.

“We’ll be heading out in just a minute; would you mind gathering the rest of the children?”

“Okay!”

Lugh quickly shut the door behind him and ran off. Lucius turned towards Raymond.

“Are you sure you’re okay with going out now? You’ve only just gotten home…”

“It’s fine Lucius; while we’re out, we can get Chad some proper art supplies while we’re at the market. I can look at the child’s drawing when we get back.”

“...can you promise me something, Lord Raymond?”

“Depends; what is it?”

Lucius took a deep breath as he stood up.

“When we get back from the market...please stay for a while. The children have missed you. I...I’ve missed you.”

Raven’s mouth went agape for a moment before he quickly responded.

“...I can promise that then, Lucius.”

The monk turned his head back to face his lover, his lips curving into a smile.

“Thank you, Lord Raymond…”

The mercenary smiled softly back before following him through the door out of the kitchen, out to go shopping with all the orphans. He still had difficulty admitting his feelings, but despite that, Lucius could still tell how much his lord had missed the orphans and him; Raymond never took enough time to do what he wanted, and...the monk was just glad he would be for once.


End file.
